


Traditional

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Fjorm confesses two things: one to her family, and one to you.





	Traditional

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous on Tumblr who wanted F!Summoner x Fjorm for Pride Month.

“I… I like the Summoner.” Fjorm’s confession hangs in the air for a moment, her head bowed low to hide her face. Her fingers self-consciously pick at each other, her breath bated and heart thumping wildly against her chest as she waits for her older siblings’ response. Although one to always know what to say, Fjorm had ended up stumbling with her words, fear of rejection from her one and only family gripping at her throat.

Fjorm was a woman, as were you. While you seemed more open about your preferences towards partners, Fjorm was more hesitant. In truth, she never really felt these feelings for anybody else before. She had always assumed that she hadn’t met the right person yet, as her late mother had comfortingly told her. But Fjorm was used to seeing couples of male and female together, so perhaps that was why it took her so long to realize that the feelings in her heart for you were far from just friendship alone.

The princess didn’t know what to do. It felt a bit weird for her. It wasn’t that she found her love for you strange, but rather, she felt a sense of unease in the pit of her stomach that maybe it might attract unwanted attention. Couples of the same sex were rare in Nifl, but the Order of Heroes seemed to be more understanding and accepting. Fjorm could only hope that her family would be the same, and to her utmost relief, they were.

“You are our sister,” Gunnthrá reminds her younger sibling as she reaches out to pat her head. “No matter who you end up loving and choosing to be with, as long as they make you happy, we will always support you.”

Fjorm exhales a shaky breath, her shoulders trembling as her throat clamps up. _They accept her. Her family accepts her._ Tears of joy flow down her cheeks, and she nods her head in understanding and gratitude. It feels like a heavy weight was lifted off her chest, and she can finally breathe.

A firm hand against her shoulder prompts Fjorm to slowly peer up at the kind face of her older brother. His expression is warm, a small smile on his lips. Through her hazy vision, the princess thinks that his eyes look a bit wet as well. “Thank you for telling us, Fjorm. Know that we love you and always will.”

“That’s right,” Gunnthrá chimes. “You have our full support.” Beside her, Hríd nods his head as though to reaffirm that fact. The eldest princess beams at her sister and then continues, “Have you already told the Summoner of your feelings?”

Fjorm shakes her head, wiping away at her tears. “Not yet. I wanted to talk to you first, but I plan on telling her soon.”

“Tell us how it goes,” Hríd responds, affectionately ruffling the shorter woman’s hair. “We’ll be rooting for you.”

* * *

A gentle and almost hesitant-sounding knock on the door pulls you away from your thoughts and tactical planning. You tear your gaze away from the map on the table and towards the entryway where Fjorm is standing, one of her hands behind her back. “Summoner? Are you busy?” she asks.

A caring smile paints itself onto your lips as you straighten yourself up. “Not at all. Did you need me for something?”

For a second, Fjorm’s words catch in her throat. Your back is turned towards the window, and the setting sun from outside peeks through, illuminating your figure in the most beautiful of ways. The princess’ cheeks turn a subtle shade of pink as the idle thought of how radiant you are briefly flashes across her mind. Remembering her original intention for seeking you out, however, she shakes her head to get back to the matter at hand.

“There’s something I’d like to give you,” Fjorm states, squaring her shoulders. She mentally berates herself for having her voice tremble and betray her. She clears her throat, trying not to be self-conscious of the cute and curious look you give her as she takes out the hand she was hiding behind her back. Delicately held between her fingers is a breathtaking flower dusted in ice and snow. It sparkles in the sun, giving it an ethereal glow.

“It’s beautiful,” you exhale as you graciously accept the small gift.

Fjorm smiles, seemingly pleased with your reaction. “It’s a special type of flower that grows in certain areas of Nifl.”

“Is that so?” You hum thoughtfully, interested in learning more about the princess’ home. Your eyes then perk up as you remember something. “Oh, is that why you asked for permission to go back to Nifl a while back with your siblings?”

“Yes,” the woman firmly nods her head, but her hands are starting to get clammy as she pushes on to the main topic. “Actually, there is a tradition in my homeland that involves that flower. Would you like to hear it?”

“Of course,” you answer. “I always love hearing more about where you came from.”

Fjorm can barely hide the giddy grin on her face. “Those flowers only grow in areas that tend to be heavily populated by wolves and other wild animals. It’s dangerous trying to get them and are exceedingly rare to find, but they’re a special type of flower that, after having bloomed to its fullest potential, never wilts or dies. And that is why… in some cases… when one confesses their feelings to the one they love… they gift them that flower as a sign of devotion…”

“That sounds romantic,” you comment with a heartwarming smile before Fjorm’s words and the implications behind them and her action of gifting you said flower finally clicks in your mind.

For a second, you feel as though your heart stopped beating, and your eyes widen. Your cheeks grow more and more warm as you direct your attention from the flower in your hand back to the princess’ own face. She looks to be just as flustered, an uncertain smile tugging at her lips as she struggles to maintain eye contact.

“I love you,” she boldly declares, and she feels proud of herself for having been able to say it and so confidently.

“Do you know where I can find one of these flowers?” You ask. “I would like to give you one as well.”

Fjorm can’t believe her ears. “D-Do you mean to say…?”

You nod your head, a bashful smile on your features. It’s a bit embarrassing that Fjorm can say it with such confidence while you can’t. “I love you too, Fjorm. I always have, so you have no idea how happy I am right now.”

“I’m sure it’s as happy as I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](https://avistella.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
